The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of three (four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the past, present, and future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Although the prophecy speaks only of three sisters, there is a fourth Halliwell sister. After the death of Prue Halliwell on May 17th, 2001, the Halliwells' long lost half-sister, Paige Matthews, was revealed. She received her powers and joined Piper and Phoebe, taking Prue's place in the Power of Three and reconstituting the Charmed Ones. 'History' Melinda Warren's Prophecy The Arrival of the Three Sisters The Death of Prue Halliwell Reconstituting the Charmed Ones The New Charmed Ones When the original Charmed Ones decided to take a break from their Wiccan duties, after twelve years of demon-fighting, a new set of witches were chosen to continue with their destiny. As these new witches were not all sisters, there would have to be five of them; Emma, Crystal, Sharpay, Clarice and Selena. Crystal and Emma are distantly related to the original Charmed Ones. However after an amount of time had passed, it was realized that their bond as friends were actually as strong, if not stronger, than that of sisters. So it was decided that only three witches would suffice for the Power of Three. The new Elders chose the three most powerful witches of them; Crystal, Sharpay and Clarice. These three were also chosen because of their likeness to the first Charmed Ones (Piper, Phoebe and Paige respectively). Although, it was also revealed later on that Emma and Selena chose not to stay, due to different reasons. With this decision, the powers of the witches that left were given to those who were chosen (with the exception of Crystal). In 2011, Clarice had decided to deal with her personal problems, which meant a witch, had to take her place for time being. Neither Emma nor Selena wanted to, so the place was given to Vanessa, another potential Charmed One and Crystal and Emma’s long lost half-sister. Vanessa was a Charmed One for about four-five months, when Clarice returned and took back her place. 'Power and Abilities' As magical witches, the Charmed Ones have the three basic powers of spell casting, potion making, and scrying. Because powers are linked to one's emotions, when one of the sisters becomes emotionally distressed, her powers will be affected. If all three sisters are distressed at the same time, their combined magic (The Power of Three) will be weakened. Since the Book of Shadows is also linked to the sisters' bond, when their combined magic is weakened, so is the power of their book. This makes the book vulnerable to evil. Original Charmed Ones Each Charmed One is particularly skilled at one of the three basic powers. For example, Piper is the best at making potions due to her passion for cooking, and Phoebe is the best spell-writer due to her creativity and dedication to her Charmed heritage. Although Prue and Paige's basic Wiccan skills were good, their specialty was more at thinking and devising plans and helping innocents respectively. Aside from their basic abilities, each Charmed One possesses separate powers. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. Each Charmed One possesses one of Melinda Warren's powers (more commonly referred to as "The Warren Powers") and are given by seniority; Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition, respectively. Paige is the only sister to have Whitelighter powers, due to her Whitelighter heritage. New Charmed Ones All of the New Charmed Ones have an affinity for writing spells, due to their background in music, writing their own songs. It seems that Clarice may be the best at inventing new potions, as she has the mutant power of geokinesis, she knows everything there is about different herbs and spices. Training with Paige, Clarice has learned more about how devise plan and help innocents (in simpler ways). Crystal has the most knowledge of the magical world, seeing that she has been a witch the longest, a decade longer to be exact. She is also a skilled potioneer, drawing from her education from Hogwarts, and her training with Piper. Sharpay enjoys writing spells, and is usually the one who writes the vanquishing spells. She is also being trained by Phoebe in this art. 'THe Power of Three' 'The Book of Shadows' 'Trivia' *The Charmed Ones are represented by an ancient symbol called the "Triquetra". This symbol is also used to represent their universal power as well. The cover of the Book of Shadows, as well as Kit's collar, feature the Triquetra. *All four Charmed Ones (original) have been hospitalized and have gone to jail. *The Tall Man had been imprisoned for centuries, and as such had never heard of a Charmed One when ordered by the Seer to capture one for her. In order to explain the term, she simply used the description of "a powerful witch", that every demon before him had failed to contain. *The wizard Rathmere, while confined by the Spider Demon, was told that she had captured a Charmed One, something she knew little about. As a powerful wizard in the magical community, up until his capture in 1904, he had heard of the prophecy of their coming. Category:Teams Category:Witches